nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Goodman
Nate Goodman (born Natalia Cynthia Goodman) is a junior at Greensville High School. He is a transgender male, and is open about it within the Greensville community. He lives with his mother in Greensville, where he's lived since he was born. Nate enjoys classic rock music, action movies, and playing video games. He plays guitar and now does stage crew with the school's theater department. Early Life Nate was born on December 3, 1997 in Greensville, North Carolina. However, he wasn't born as a typical male; he was born as Natalia Cynthia Goodman-Osborn, a female. Nate was the only child of Jacob Osborn, an accountant, and Nancy Goodman, an office secretary. Although seemingly an ordinary girl by appearance, Nate never felt comfortable living as a girl. While Nate wanted action figures and trucks, he instead received Barbies and baby dolls, and he openly complained to his parents about this. His mother tried to be open-minded about the matter, but his father wanted none of the “tomboy tomfoolery” in his house and forced traditional gender roles onto Nate. This became one of many points of conflict between his parents. In February of 2004, Nate’s mother discovered that her husband had been cheating on her with one of his co-workers. Shortly after, they divorced. Nate’s mother gained full custody rights, and his father moved away from Greensville with his mistress to avoid backlash within the community. Although facing financial problems, they were happy together, with just the two of them in the house. As Nate grew older, he realized that he wasn’t meant to be a girl; he was a guy, trapped in a girl’s body. However, he was afraid to express this to anyone, and felt like a freak of nature for it, which is why he isolated himself from everyone. He stopped talking to his friends and spent his days listening to music, reading, and playing video games, all by himself. Every day, he would look into the mirror and see nothing but a hideous body. His mother would try to comfort him with by saying things such as, “You’re such a pretty girl!” but that would only upset him more, because all he wanted was to be a handsome boy. His body dysphoria, amplified by puberty, caused him to go into a deep state of depression, which led to him self-harming all throughout middle school. His mother discovered his self-harm scars towards the end of his eighth grade year. She took him to therapy sessions and tried to help in any way she could, but first he had to tell her the truth. Greensville High School During the summer before high school, Nate came out to his parents and maternal grandmother. Nate's mom was the first to know, and has always stood by his side. She was also the first person to refer to him by his chosen name, Nate, although she argued that Nate was too short of a name and should stand for Nathaniel, a name meaning "Gift of God." His father was, and still is, disgusted by him, but Nate doesn't really care, or at least he clams to not care. His father refuses to use Nate's preferred name and pronouns, or let anyone on his side of the family find out about his transgender son. His maternal grandmother, like his mother, accepted him. Freshman Year (2012-2013): Nate entered Greensville High School with the intention of making things better for himself. Freshman year was a huge milestone for Nate, for it was the year he finally came out as transgender to his classmates and teachers. Much to his surprise, there were people who were accepting of him. However, there were also people who were not accepting and bullied him often. The school has been accommodating towards him, allowing him to use the boy's bathroom and locker-room. In the beginning of the school year, he and a friend of his from middle school, Samara McInnis, started to see each other in secret, fearing the ridicule that may come. However, after a few months, Samara came out as a lesbian and was sent away by her parents to conversion therapy and was transferred out of public school altogether. During the summer leading into sophomore year, Nate had a short fling with a girl named Hallie Watson. They quickly hit it off, and she was the first person who came into his life not knowing him as a girl. He tried to stay stealth, but he was outed shortly after and she broke up with him. Sophomore Year (2013-2014): ''' As a sophomore, Nate decided it was time to let people into his life once more, for he no longer wanted to be alone. Being himself proved to aid him in the act of making friends, in and out of school. Sophomore year became his year of trying new things, such as starting conversations with others, hanging out with people more often, and even going to a party or two. Nate became a happier and more social person over all. Although he still faced ignorance from classmates, he got through it and tried to ignore them as best as he could. At the end of his sophomore year, Nate was informed that his paternal grandmother was on her death bed. He was urged by his father to see her one last time. After reluctantly agreeing to his father's request, on the terms that he was not allowed to tell anyone that he's transgender, Nate spent a weekend in Anderson, South Carolina. There, he reunited with his cousin, Johnny, met his half-brother, Billy, and visited his grandma, Eileen. Having to present as female once again caused him immense dysphoria. Upon returning home, he had a bad panic attack and relapsed in self-harm, landing him in the hospital for several days. This wasn't a good way to start his summer, but things started to look up for him after he was released. '''Junior Year (2014-2015): Junior year was a strong year for Nate. He started to talk to more people and participate in school. He went out of his comfort zone by taking an auto shop class and joining the drama club as a member of stage crew. It was in this year that he connected with and began to date Mackenzie Connors, a girl in his grade. It was also in this year that he lost his virginity, reconnected with old friends, and went to more parties than he expected. Post-High School Appearance Nate is a short guy, standing at 5'5", and fairly skinny. He has short brown hair, sometimes shaggy and overgrown, and blue eyes. He's always seen wearing long sleeves, hoodies and flannel shirts, with either polo shirts or band t-shirts underneath. He also enjoys wearing hats. He presents as male full-time, always trying to look as masculine as possible. Relationships *'Nancy Goodman (FC: Ramona Milano)' Nate has always had a strong relationship with his mother, especially after his parents divorced. They often spend time together, having a movie night once every week or two. His mother always loved him and stood by him no matter what. Although she still has to get used to Nate's male appearance and pronouns, she still wants what's best for him and doesn't want to see her son suffer. *'Jacob Osborn (FC: John Ralston)' Nate hates his father, and never forgave him for cheating on his mom. His father is openly transphobic towards him, which causes his hatred to fester. Nate and his father rarely speak, but when Nate does hear from his dad nowadays, it usually involves talk of sending him away to a conversion camp so he'll be "a normal girl again." For several years, Jacob lived with his second wife and son in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, but moved back to his hometown of Anderson, South Carolina in May of 2014. In June 2014, Nate stayed with his father for a weekend, meeting his new family and visiting his dying grandmother. This only made Nate hate his father more and caused him large amounts of distress due to having to keep his gender a secret from Jacob's family. *'Eric Goodman (FC: Paul Gross)' Nate was extremely close with his Uncle Eric. They would often visit one another and spend time together. He became a father-figure to Nate after his parents' divorce. On March 3, 2009, Eric died in a car accident on his way to visit his mother in Asheville, North Carolina. *'Lana Faust' Lana Faust started dating Nate's uncle in February of 2006. She became an aunt-like figure to Nate, even though she was never technically married into his family, and her relationship with his uncle only lasted three years. Even after Eric's death, Nate and his mother kept in touch with Lana, and still do to this day, despite that she now lives in New York City. However, Nate wishes that he could see her and her young son, Eddy, more often. *'Nora Goodman' Nora Goodman deeply cares for her grandson, Nate. Just as his mom did, she also stood by him when he came out as transgender, despite Nate being initially afraid of her reaction. She suggested he take on his grandfather's name, Everett, as his new middle name. Nora lives in a nursing home in Asheville, North Carolina, but occasionally visits Nate and Nancy in Greensville. *'Maria Osborn' Nate feels the same feelings towards his father's second wife as he does towards his father, hatred. When he stayed with the Osborn family, he immediately took a disliking to her, not because she was the catalyst of the divorce, but because Nate felt and air of hostility from her. He's unsure whether or not she's aware of his transgender status, but figures she won't accept him either way. *'William "Billy" Osborn' Nate never knew his half-brother growing up. He was born a year after Nate's parents divorced. Although born in the States, Billy lived in Calgary most of his young life, having dual-citezenship in both the United States and Canada. In June 2014, the two half-siblings met for the first time. Billy, an enegetic boy with a curious mind and a bad lisp, enjoyed the extra company. Nate, however, couldn't enjoy it as much and wished he could be honest to the young boy about who he is. *'Johnathan "Johnny" Scott' Nate was once close to his cousin, Johnny. The two used to spend time with one another and play together in their younger years. Nate tried to keep up with Johnny and roughhouse with him like he did with his other friends, but Johnny didn't "play rough with girls." The two cousins stopped being around each other after the divorce, not seeing or talking to one another until June 2014. Upon reuniting, Nate discovered that Johnny was now living with the Osborns due to his mother, Nate's aunt Cynthia, being locked away in an insane asylum, and his father, Nate's uncle Ryan, having abandoned him. Johnny can be described as bitter and angst-ridden. He asked ignorant questions to Nate regarding his appearance during their time together. * Samara McInnis Samara was a good friend of Nate's from middle school who he started to become interested in during their freshman year. Samara was supportive of Nate's transition, but as they progressed in their unofficial relationship, it became apparent that she was attracted to girls and feminine bodies and not Nate in his maleness. They split apart soon after due to her parents discovering the nature of their relationship. The two were forbidden from seeing one another afterwards, and Samara was sent away from Greensville. *'Hallie Watson' In the summer of 2013, Nate met Hallie, who was staying in Greensville for the summer with her uncle. Meeting by chance in a local cafe, Nate saw her alone and decided to approach her. The two quickly hit it off as friends. Their friendship developed into a short relationship, which ended abruptly when Hallie discovered Nate's secret of being trans. Nate never saw or spoke to her again after that, his heart broken and his mind set on the belief that nobody would date him because he wasn't born with male parts. *'Susan Fields (FC: Carrie Hope Fletcher) ' Susan is one of the sweetest people Nate knows. He enjoys her company and listening to her original songs, despite that they have very different tastes in music. After graduating and going off to the Disney College Program, Nate couldn't see or speak to Susan as often as he used to. However, once she came home from Florida, the two began to reconcile. *'Cooper Tracy (FC: Josh Hutcherson)' Nate considers Cooper to be a good friend of his. The out-going Cooper has helped Nate in coming out of his shell and trying new things. Nate thinks of Cooper as a genuinely cool person and enjoys hanging out and having discussions with him. However, there are some things he's afraid to talk to Cooper about, such as his history with self-harm. *'Shannon Robinson (FC: Emma Roberts) ' To Nate, Shannon is the older sibling he never had. Despite her tough exterior, Nate sees her as a genuinly good person. She's protective and worries about Nate's safety. However, Nate doesn't want to worry her with his issues with other people. There was a period where they lost touch, due to Shannon being forced back to England because of family issues. After they finished the 2014 school year, they began to reconnect, only to be separated once more when she left Greensville again to go to college in New York City. *'Melanie Williams (FC: Taissa Farmiga) ' Nate quickly became friends with Melanie, who he met while their classmates were on a ski trip. After getting to know her more, he unexpectedly developed a crush on her, but didn't act upon it at first. When she kissed him, as a means of comparison to her first kiss, this not only amplified his crush, but also created an awkward tension between the two. They kissed two times after that, and it was later revealed that Melanie only wanted to be friends. Nate accepted this, knowing that he'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all, and the two remain best friends to this day. *'Didi Powell (FC: Gigi Lazzarato)' Didi was the first person Nate had ever met who was also transgender. She initially introduced herself with both her birth given name and her prefered name, but Nate only ever thought of her as Didi and as a girl. Soon after becoming friends, Didi left for California to start her modeling career and transition, but returned home to Greensville after a little over a year. Nate was happy to reunite with his friend and was amazed to see how far she's progressed. *'Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkelman) ' Meeting in the local diner, Tegan immediately became a giver of advice to Nate, in terms of romance and life in general. Finding common interests in music, Nate began guitar lessons with her. Tegan also became more of an older sibling-like figure to him as time progressed. * Mackenzie Connors (FC: Liana Liberato) Although Nate and Mackenzie had been in the same grade and the same school system since childhood, the two never really spoke to one another until their junior year of high school. After meeting up and hanging out a a coffee shop, the two started to become friends. They bonded over stage crew and their similar senses of humor. He felt himself strangely attracted to the girl but did not know what to do about it. One day while doing homework, Kenzie decided to kiss him and they ended up sleeping together. This act caused great confliction in Nate's mind on whether he should try to be with Kenzie or continue to wait for Melanie. Soon after, he decided to take a risk and ask Kenzie to go out with him, to which she said yes to. The two have been together ever since.